


拍卖会

by Aomiz_Chen



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomiz_Chen/pseuds/Aomiz_Chen





	拍卖会

卜凡是第一次去Omega拍卖会，还是被客户拉去的。

 

虽然现代社会强调ABO平等，但是Omega是Alpha的繁衍工具这个观念深入人心，更讽刺的是，拍卖Omega是合法的。

 

拍卖品是一些Omega，男男女女都有，看得出来，都是上等宝贝，但是在卜凡眼里，不过姿色平平。整场拍卖会，卜凡百无聊赖，撑着脸看一群Alpha为了台上某位Omega叫板。

 

眼皮子不断的上下打架，在卜凡濒临失去意识的时候，主持人在台上故作神秘，“即将公布最后一个拍卖品，各位买家千万不能错过，这可是万里挑一的尤物。”

 

有些坐在贵宾席上的Alpha按捺不住，叫嚣着让主持人赶紧公布出来。

 

兔女郎推着一个推车走到舞台中间，推车被布笼盖着，主持人用夸张的动作把布扯下来，一个铁笼出现在眼前。

 

台上的灯光全都聚集在笼内，里面是一个男人，鸭子坐，身上就挂了件白衬衫，没扣上面两个扣子，堪堪遮住了大腿根，衬衫的袖口挽起，露出了小部分纹身，两个纤细的手腕上拷着手铐，因为突然刺眼的灯光，男人抬了抬眼皮又垂下来，眼睫毛在脸上打下一片阴影。

 

又野又嫩。

 

尤物，确实是尤物。

卜凡眯了眯眼睛，看着笼内那人。

 

Alpha们毫不掩饰自己的欲望，信息素都骤然爆开，各种气味混杂在一起，谁也不让谁，台下的男人们都睁大眼睛看他，在此前得到拍卖品的在捶胸顿足，懊恼为什么不晚点出手，还未出手的色眯眯地盯着男人，摩擦双手，为接下来的拍卖做准备。

 

主持人似乎很满意台下人的反应，笑眯眯地说：“极品Omega，是处，快到发情期了。”

 

“拍卖开始，各位开价吧。”

 

报数的声音层出不穷，这个Omega太迷人，是个Alpha都想把他抱回家在床上好好折腾一番。

 

价格已经被抬到了1000万，主持人仍迟迟没有定价。那个叫1000万的男人忍不住大声催促主持人。

 

“5000万。”

 

拍卖会一片寂静，众人吃惊的回头看着叫出最高价的男人。

 

男人慵懒的靠在椅背上，一丝不苟的黑西装，棱角分明的五官如刀刻般凌厉，金丝眼镜架在高挺的鼻梁上，使人不禁想到斯文败类，右手撑着半边脸，左手把玩着标志着“711”号的号码牌，嘴角带着玩味的笑容。

 

现场不再有人叫价，用5000万买一个小奴隶已经是很高的价格了。

 

卜凡无法解释自己的做法，他也是一时兴起，看着台上的Omega，他突然有了兴致。

 

“5000万一次，5000万两次，5000万三次！恭喜711号嘉宾，获得我们最后一个拍卖品！”主持人一锤定音，最后一个拍卖品，卖出了全场最高价。

 

拍卖会结束后，卜凡顺着房卡上的号码进了房间。

 

一股浓郁的红葡萄酒味从房间内弥漫着，床上趴着个男人，双眼被黑丝带蒙着，和在台上一样穿着白衬衫，双手被手铐拷着，嘴里塞了个口球，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声从口球里流出来，来不及吞下的口水在床上聚集了一滩，从男人衣服下摆里吊出来一根粉红色的线，线的末端是一个开关。

 

听到开门的声音，男人的呻吟声更大了，红葡萄酒的香味也越来越浓郁。

 

卜凡慢条斯理的扯着领带，走近男人，坐在床边，他把开关上的滚轮向上滑，男人的呻吟声更大了，他把粉线向外扯，罪魁祸首——跳蛋从男人的嫩穴中跳出来，上面沾满了男人的淫液。后穴突然空虚，男人难耐地扭动身体，嘴上哼哼唧唧，脸在卜凡的大腿上磨擦。

 

“你叫什么？”卜凡的手指从男人的脸上向下滑动到胸部，男人的身体变得粉红，浑身都在颤抖。

 

“岳明辉……我叫岳明辉……”男人的喘息声越来越大，红葡萄酒味激得卜凡快要控制不住自己了，烟草味的信息素在房间内炸开。

 

“过来。”卜凡的手指抚着岳明辉颈脖上的腺体，那是Omega最脆弱的地方。岳明辉爬到卜凡身上，卜凡揉捏着岳明辉早已红肿的乳头，岳明辉把唇主动送上去，被卜凡含住。

 

“岳岳…小辉…”卜凡发现，叫小辉的时候岳明辉满脸通红，更害羞了。

 

卜凡去摸岳明辉的后穴，那里已经泛滥成灾，蜜液不住的往外流，根本不用润滑就可以一插到底，卜凡的手指在岳明辉的敏感点上磨，岳明辉闷哼一声，性器前端射出了白浊。

 

岳明辉本来快到发情期了，在拍卖会一群Alpha的信息素刺激得他发情期提前到了，受不得一点刺激，从后穴窜上来的热意让他头脑不那么清醒了，如今卜凡这个大A便是他唯一的解药。

 

“嗯…先生…小辉忍不住了……”岳明辉趴在卜凡的肩上，嘴里传出的热气刺激着卜凡的耳道。

 

“叫我卜凡。”卜凡脱掉衣服，将岳明辉压在身下，因情欲涨大的性器插入岳明辉的后穴。

 

“嗯…好舒服……”岳明辉满意地哼了几声，带着鼻音的呻吟声从鼻腔中冒出。

 

卜凡舔舐着岳明辉的红肿的乳头，性器被岳明辉的后穴包裹着，又湿又暖，穴肉不断的吸着他，卜凡直接大开大合的抽插，岳明辉的呻吟声带着哭腔，但他抱着卜凡，渴望被插的更深。

 

卜凡停下来，没拔出性器，将岳明辉翻了个面，双手环过岳明辉的腋下抱住他，在岳明辉的背后种下一个个草莓，下身也更加卖力，后入式体位让卜凡插入的更深。

 

身下人散发着诱人的红葡萄酒香，卜凡也用烟草味征服和压迫着岳明辉，性器碰到了岳明辉的生殖腔，他毫不犹豫的顶开。

 

生殖腔第一次被操开，岳明辉在性爱中的欢愉立马被疼痛所替代，“卜凡…疼……”卜凡嘬去他的眼泪，“乖小辉…一会儿就不疼了…”转而帮岳明辉撸动被冷落许久的性器，岳明辉情欲迷乱，射在了卜凡的手中。

 

高潮令岳明辉的后穴一阵一阵的抽搐，把卜凡的性器吸得更紧了，卜凡忍着射精的欲望，再次撞进了岳明辉的生殖腔，抽插了数十下，滚烫的精液悉数灌入岳明辉的生殖腔。

 

“嗯啊…卜凡，永久标记我……”岳明辉把卜凡的头拉向自己的腺体，发情期的Omega头脑不清醒，卜凡不趁人之危，暂时标记了岳明辉。

 

房间里的红葡萄酒味和烟草味两股味道混合在了一起，卜凡把岳明辉抱进了浴室结果又来了一次，岳明辉哭着要卜凡射进生殖腔，卜凡拗不过他，随了他的意。

 

要是岳明辉怀孕了，他会负责到底的。卜凡抱着岳明辉沉沉睡去。


End file.
